Dark Side of Reason
by FEARLESS MASTER
Summary: AU. Crossover. Luce and Daniel take an unexpected trip through time to Cocoon. Fallen/FFXIII-2. Please read and review!


A/N: Okay. Hello everyone. The following fanfic will be a crossover, and also a first fanfic for me in both categories. This will be a Final Fantasy XIII/Fallen crossover. Luce and Daniel travel through time to the world of Cocoon.

The utmost respect belong to Lauren Kate, whose love story has driven my creative ventures since 2008. And to the creators of Final Fantasy XIII for creating a world that I've found compatible for this crossover. This fanfiction contains elements from Passion and is post Fin for Rapture.

The Dark Side of Reason

Chapter One: Another Trip through Time

Luce tossed and turned. Her dreams were laden with fantastical images of sunlight and beauty, colors aplenty flowing about the futuristic landscape. She envisioned herself there, Daniel beside her, exploring the town they were in; in search of a specific instrument. Then suddenly, the sky turned dark and an Erie presence swallowed the area, taking them with it.

Luce woke breathing heavily and sweating profusely. She nudged Daniel, who slept soundly beside her.

"Daniel, wake up!" She gave him another shake.

Daniel stirred with a groan, "Luce? Sweetheart, what's wrong?" He turned to face her terrified face, his eyes prying open instantly. "I had this dream. It felt so real." Then suddenly Luce was reminded of something she had come across a few days prior. She shuffled to a jewelry box on her desk and pulled out a brass pendant. Switching on the desk lamp she sat down and examined the piece. Daniel joined her and wrapped his arms around her waist warmly. "Hmmm, looks to be an image of a baby chicken." He observed tracing the image along with Luce.

"Yeah but what could it mean?" Luce wondered aloud. She felt that this pendant was somehow connected to her dream.

While she pondered this thought, the two of them were abruptly swept away from their places, as if disappearing in thin air. The next time Luce moved, she noticed that they were no longer in their bedroom. "Daniel," she cried grasping for her lover's arm. "I can;t believe this. We're here!" Daniel eyed her with astonishment. "This is the place from your dream?" his mouth fell open in amazement. Every detail that Luce had telepathically dreamt was present, from the futuristic landscapes and buildings to the bright colors of the environment.

Luce immediately felt a sense of excitement. "Listen, why don;t you take to the sky and see if you can find anything to help us navigate. I'm gonna talk to the locals and see what I can find out." The two separated then, Daniel spreading his elegant winds and taking flight which, in this place, didn't seem quite so alluring. Luce approached a group of women. "Excuse me ladies, can you explain to me where I am?"

Immediately the women all scoffed and began to disperse. Except a particularly tall, pink haired woman. She eyed Luce with wide-eyed surprise. Feeling invited Luce stepped gracefully up to the woman, who cleared her throat before speaking.

"You new in town?" The woman had a clear and slightly gruff, commanding voice. Luce nodded, "I'm with that man who just..." she froze.

"Flew away," the woman slightly chuckled at Luce's expression, "That's not exactly uncommon around here." A moment of awkward silence passed. "Anyway, you're in a place called Cocoon. Follow the holographic signs and you should be fine. Name's Claire Farron. But everyone calls me Lightning." She extended her hand towards Luce. "Lucinda Price. Luce." Luce replied friendly returning the gesture. Lightning took hold of the pendant and gestured with her eyes. "May I?" Luce released her grip and Lightning took only a glimpse at it before handing it back. "I know. It's a little weird for someone to be walking around with a medal with a baby chicken on it." Instantly Lightning's eyes narrowed.

"It's not a baby chicken. It's called a Chocobo. Around Cocoon, we use them for transport." she pointed to the road behind them, where several dozen residents were in fact riding large chickens. "So, what exactly does this have to do with my being here?" Lightning touched Luce;s shoulder and softly whispered, "It's called an Artifact. It's a twist in time."

As if on cue, Daniel came down from his high altitude. "Lightning, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend. Daniel Grigori. This is Lightning Farron." The two shook hands and parted. "By the way," Lightning called after them, "Welcome to Cocoon!"

As they walked away Luce wrestled with the explanation that Lightning gave her. "If this is the reason we're here, then what's the reason we're here? Why aren't we in another time period?" The answer would become apparent soon enough.

A/N: I know I'm deliberately screwing with the method of time travel from both Passion and Final Fantasy XIII-2. Usually both involve the usage of either Announcers or the Historia Crux. Also I realize that Cocoon no longer exists in FFXIII 2, so I would consider this a bit AU. Please remember to read and review! Until next chapter. FEARLESS MASTER.


End file.
